interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Argentina/CtW Information/Domination
CtW Objectives The best thing about starting off as Argentina is that unlike other factions, you have almost free rein to invade anywhere you want beyond your cores although the USA and Brazil may object loudly about it. *Consolidate and retain control of all the following core territories: Buenos Aires; Cordoba; Patagonia; and Falklands *Acquire more territory than the USA and Brazil combined, either through commerce or coercion. Notes *Initial difficulty: Somewhat challenging *Number of capitals: 1 (Buenos Aires) *Number of oilfields/supply centres: 1 (Patagonia) *Number of armies: 2 *Initial resources: 50 tribute *Allies: United States of America, Brazil *Diplomatic personality: Unreliable During the campaign, Argentina will find itself capable of launching police actions throughout Latin America, and is currently involved in a triple alliance with America and Brazil, the which is Argentina's closest neighbour. Argentina has one big problem: if it obtains Latin American territorial strength greater than either America or Brazil, it is most likely that a war will break out due to tensions with the United States, which clearly wants several smaller neighbours and not larger ones. This is already a problem given that Argentina's task is to not only consolidate its core regions, but must also accumulate more than America and Brazil combined. So while there are opportunities in toppling unfriendly regimes in neighbouring states, there remains the problem of maintaining security - if one or more powers in the Western hemisphere becomes too large, tensions may rise - the harder Argentina tries to muscle in on its allies, the more likely it may start a war. Worse, the major supply centres for armies in America are all located near the border with Mexico, so going up against Uncle Sam. Nevertheless, help is on the way. The first is the increasingly effervescent tensions in Europe which may result in the destruction of British or French Africa if the Germans invade. Argentina might be able to avoid a showdown with the west by taking over former colonies there. A good way to start may be to purchase territory from the French but the cost will not be cheap. The second is to participate in the coming Asian conflict, either by attacking Japan, or by joining forces with it in the Axis - Germany will frequently attempt to court Argentina as long as it is at war with the Western Allies. Another third way would be to seek relations with the Soviet Union and to somehow start a global revolutionising effort which should allow Argentina to grab enough territory to keep it ahead of its continental rivals the USA and Brazil. If Argentina discovers itself growing too quickly, territories can always be ceded to the Oslo Group, but be warned as once areas are ceded, they cannot be taken back, although it must be said that the Oslo Group isn't expansionist in any way possible. In summary, #Balance imperial growth against the needs of diplomacy — the larger you become, the more hostile your allies will become towards you. Territories can always be ceded to the Oslo Group to prevent this if so needed. #Seek allies in Europe to counterbalance the Americans and British — Germany and the Soviet Union can be courted as an ally. #Colonies can be purchased from France or stolen outright during wartime. Territories covered *Buenos Aires *Cordoba *Patagonia